


What makes home, home.

by kurikku



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: Sierra finds notes from her family all around the house with each note bringing her closer to them.





	What makes home, home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my dear friend, April~

The tactician stirs, turning to her left. She reaches out for her husband but she only feels the crispy, silky sheets. The wind picks up, bringing in the fresh scent of strawberries, and runs kisses on her cheeks and brown silken locks. Cracking her eyes open, the bright noon sunlight slips through the fluttering curtains and greets her. With a muffled groan into her pillow and her gloved hand, she shields her indigo eyes. Underneath, her eyes are red from the endless nights of overtime. 

"Ah," she shuts her eyes, voice parched,"I forgot to take them off..."

Reluctantly, she sits up. The sound of her joints cracking fills the bedroom. She had not been this tired since Frederick's excruciating exercise sessions. Stifling a yawn, she finally removes her gloves. The sight of her tatto-free hand always brings a smile that graces her dry lips. Grima is long gone, long everlasting peace is returning.

Ever since her return, she has been working on maintaining the peace between Plegia and Ylisse. With Maribelle's etiquette lessons and Frederick's extended knowledge on politics, she manages to bridge the gap and is on her way to be Plegia's throne.

For the time being, she is contented living in a small cottage with her beloveds.

At the corner of her eye, she spots a brown piece of paper slipped under her partner's pillow. Curiously and cautiously, she picks it up. Her shoulders slacks, her smile broadens at the familiar chicken scratched handwriting.

'Dear Sierra, your amazing son and I have come up with this beautiful plan. We have hidden notes around the house and you have to find them before dusk sets in! Nyahaha. For each note you find, you will be rewarded related to the location you found it including this note! 

Reward No.1 - This is the best place where nightmares never reached me, even in the darkest nights because you are my brightest star. - Henry'

Sierra's cheeks colour. Her free hand covers her shy grin on instinct. "Oh Henry..."

With her newfound source of energy, the tactician gets out of her bed. Happiness and warmth radiates out of her as she puts on her casual outfit. She hums along a cheery tune, one that her husband has rubbed off her.

"Lah-di-da, do-di-doh, ♪ fee-fi-fo-fum, bom bom bom... ♪ Oh?"

Triumph washes over her. Another note so soon! She snatches the note on her uniform and walks towards the window, letting the soft light aid her reading.

'Reward No.2 - Mother! You are the best mother and strategist ever. I am proud to have robes similar to yours. - Morgan'

Sierra's heart swells again, keeping the note carefully into her pocket. His handwriting is almost identical to hers. He truly wants to be like her.

Her grandmaster robes remains in the wardrobe. She does not have to worry about work today as she is on her 'well deserved break' as Chrom would put it. Still, she had ensured to clear any pending issues prior hand. 

She pulls the curtains, granting the sunshine in. Its light casts on Henry's wooden wildlife sculptures, as if they are glowing. The tactician almost missed the 4th note if it wasn't for her keen eye. Carefully, she lifts up the wolf sculpture.

'Reward No.4 ' It's alright if you don't feel as cheerful as you 'should' be, I love your anger, sadness and everything else. I love every part of you. -Henry"

Her chest warms up from his thoughtfulness, hugging the note close. For one, he keeps the curtains close so she could catch more sleep. "The same goes for you, Henry."

* * *

 

On Sierra's way to the washroom, she spots a note on one of the stairs' baluster. She kneels down, taking out the note.

'Reward No.6 - I was trying to practice my hex but I messed up and burnt the stairs railings... I was so afraid of disappointing father so you took the blame for me. I could not let you do that, mother! I must own up to my mistakes. Still, I was really happy that you stood up for me. Thank you Mother I love you! - Morgan'

Her heart skips a beat, like how the note skips a number. She must have missed the third one. Before standing back up, she strokes the burnt, charcoal handrails. Morgan had brought up an important question - why was there no water tome? Luckily, she had a water bucket filled to the brim in the washroom ready to douse the flames. Unfortunately, the scent of pines and smoke clashes so the whole family had to bear the smell along with Morgan's endless apologies for a week. Morgan is responsible to a fault. He is too hard on himself. "Like his mother, huh." Sierra muses.

Getting back on track, she enters the washroom. It's been a while since she perked up before showering. She leans forward, reading the note pasted on the chew sticks cup.

'Reward No.5 - There are three sets of things in here - chew sticks, towels and shampoos. They are all different yet so united. Can my crows have their own sets too? Nyahaha, just kidding. Thank you for letting me be part of this murder. -Henry'

Her indigo eyes turn misty, her mouth etches into a thin, shaky line. "Of course... Dummy." She wipes her eyes, shifting her focus to the chew sticks. Each has been labelled accordingly, 'S','M','H' to prevent mix-ups. The same goes for the towels.

She closes her eyes, inhaling the cooling scent of lavender, taking her back to the time they were sorting the items out. 

"Nyahaha, it's as if we're labeling them by size." Henry jested.

Morgan chipped in," Oh! That's cool father! S for Small, M for Medium, H for Huge?"

Sierra chuckled,"That's not how measurement goes! It's supposed to be L for Large!"

"Guess I have to change my name to Lenry now."

"Father Lenry?"

"Nobody is changing their names. Haha, and why did we all get the purple bathing towels? I wasn't thinking back then because Anna was so persuasive with the bundled discount..."

"Aw you know I love purple! It's my usual outfit and it's the colour of your eyes~"

"Ahhh!! Father that's so!!!!" 

Sierra is shaking with laughter. Morgan was adorable with his redden cheeks. Nevertheless, Henry was such a teaser, not that he has stopped being one. She stares at the reflection on the mirror, her grin so wide it is hurting her cheeks. Patting her cheeks lightly, she remains focused on her task to find the rest of the notes after a good shower.

 

* * *

 

Down the squeaky stairs, the tactician finds a note on the tread. She sits on the stairs, her arm resting on her propped knee. Her wet hair locks dance, its lavender shampoo scent enveloping the area.

'Reward No.6 - Ever since you told me not to stay up and wait for you to get home, I have been looking forward to hearing your footsteps. I like your quiet footsteps despite the heavy burden laid on your shoulders. Remember I am always here to carry your burdens too. Whether by hex or not. -Henry'

Sierra leans her head on the wall, her chest feels light. "Oh Henry... Are you trying to make me cry?"

The tactician is often carried away with her heavy workload. It would be a miracle if she ever leaves the Ylisse Castle before the dusk has set. There is so much to do, yet so little time. Nevertheless, she makes an effort to plan her time. If she can not get home on time, the least she could do is to take leave and spend time with her family.

The tactician's steps down the stairs are light as feathers. On the last tread, she takes a gleeful leap and the smooth, oval shaped carpet softens the blow. She twirls around the living room, bubbling with giddy laughter. Water dripping from her hair spatters around. Her youthfulness reflects off the glass cabinets. Today is truly a great day.

 

* * *

 

The next note is on a box in the storage room. Even though her heads in the sky, she did not miss the opened door that is normally closed. However, she bends down too quickly, falling on her butt. Dust clouds arise, causing Sierra to sneeze that echoes throughout the house. She eagerly snatches the 7th note, seeking comfort to her fallen ego.

'Reward No.7 - Pines and Cedar makes me feel at home. Thank you for buying these. -Henry'

She unfolds the box, her nostrils now assaulted by the scent of pines and cedar scented candles.

"Henry no we don't need that many candles."

"Ehhhhh, we can never be too ready for emergency risen summoning!" 

"A few will do and no risen summoning! Ricken has not come back because of it! It has been like...3 weeks since his last visit already. Have you sent him the apology letter yet?"

"Yes yes.... My crow already delivered it to him."

"Agh! Is that why you have his hat?"

"Well, my crow gave it to me, nyahahaha."

Sierra shakes her head. Frankly, the reason why there are so many rugs on the floor was to cover up all his summoning sigils. If Frederick's fire awareness workshop has anything to do with Henry's heightened interest in decorating the house with candles, she might had to visit him with a year's supply of bear meat soon. She may not have agreed to his request to purchase those stacks of candle boxes but she meant it that a few would suffice. She specially picked the pines and cedar scented candles. Its scent reminded him of his happy moments in the forest.

Furthermore, that is what Sierra wants, a safe house full of happiness.

 

* * *

After packing the box, she heads to the kitchen to wash her hands. Her stomach hurts upon seeing the big letters pasted on the wall mounted frying pans.

'8 - C H O R E S. -H'

There is another nearby note, pasted on the broom handle.

'Reward No.9 - Remember Flying Pan and Broom? Nyahaha. Never thought I would cook up something other than for my hexes. -Henry'

As much as she wanted to forget her terrified neighbours' plead to stop the flying pans and brooms after a long day at work, she has to admit it was rather funny. That day, she was urged back home by Cordelia after a strange sighting from her patrol, only to be greeted by the sight of crows sitting on the flying pans and brooms. Moreover, she admitted it is better than Henry summoning risen armies.

Sierra catches a whiff of ham, pulling her out of her reverie. She skips to the dining table, opening the tupperware. The delicious scent of ham and scrambled eggs make her legs weak. She pulls out the note  underneath the tupperware. 

'Reward No.10 - I used to wake up early to prepare the wizard school's cafeteria, as early as 3 AM Nyahaha! But your smiles do not hold a candle to... I forgot how the phrase go I just wanna use the word candle!   -Henry'

She resist a groan at his insistent candle jokes. Still, the tiny sigil behind the note does not go unappreciated. "Thank you maintaining the freshness and warmth, Henry."

* * *

 

When she saw a note on the fireplace in the living room, she braces herself for the inevitable fire-related pun.

'Reward No.11 - FIREWOOD -Henry'

Just that one word brings her back to their first winter together.

"Henry, the house is made of half-timber!" Sierra gasped in terror. However, her plead fell on deaf ears.

"The more firewood, the better! Freddy said so! We will get warmed up in no jiffy."

"A-and Morgan, why are you helping your father?"

"Father promised me to show flames, big flames more powerful than Bolganone!"

"Nyahaha, we are fired up!"

She gazes outside the window, appreciative that the house was no longer smoldering in black smoke. Two rubber ducks floating on the water fountain catches her eye. Morgan had bought it for his parents. Originally, he planned to purchase one but when your merchant was the silver tongue Anna, things multiplied. The rubber ducks used to be in the washroom until Henry suggested to let them flock with their own kind. Soon enough, pigeons scoop down, accompanying their fellow kind.

"What an odd flock... like us."

* * *

 

Above the fireplace, the Levin Sword rests on the wrought iron display case. The tactician plucks out the note in between the sword's sheath, unflinching from the electric sparks. Inhaling the strong scent of leather wax, she touches her trusty sword's handle and inspects her finger. Absolutely dust free. 

'Reward No.12 - You always fought with bravery and wits, Mother! Please let me continue to sharpen my wits with you. -Morgan'

Morgan is truly diligent in maintaining the weapons in the house. Like his father, he prepares himself for emergencies. Gratefully, without any risens involved.

 

* * *

 

Entering Morgan's room, the scent of old books greets her. She feels a tickle of dust at the back of her throat as she mentally corrects 'Morgan's room' to 'Study room' from his insistence. 

The tactician halts in front of the roughly built cabinet, drawn to the markings against its cedar wood. She runs her hand over it, tracing the engravings of Morgan's growing heights. She rests her eyes, letting the room be filled with the nostalgic, faint chuckles. 

"Nyahaha, you still have long to go to reach the peak!" Henry pointed to the crow's footprint marked on top of the cabinet.

"Father, that is cheating!" Morgan retorted, tiptoeing as Sierra marked his height.

"Now now, who is the one cheating again?" She teased.

Paving her way carefully through the maze of tomes and paperwork, she rests one knee on the bed and reaches out for the note. "Pardon me, wolfie." She takes the note stuffed in between the fluffy wolf plushie's paws, not before she pats its head of course.

'Reward No.13 - Thank you for letting me be part of this pack. I have learnt and gained so much. -Morgan'

She rakes the room with her eyes, settling on the two study chairs. Morgan was hesitant on staying by her side after the war. With countless reassurance and love, his parents have convinced him that it is alright to stay with them. The young tactician declared he may go on his own journey in the near future, thus dubbing the study room as his temporary bedroom. She only hopes he will not become a lone wolf.

 

* * *

 

Down the corridor, wall tapestries depicting woodland animals grace the walls. The tactician stifles a giggle as she remembers the birds doodles by her beloved male mages underneath them. She finds them too precious to be painted over. 

She picks up the letters on the counter beside the shoe racks, mostly addressed to Morgan. The envelopes are sealed with Ylissean stamp, followed by a cursive signature from the sender. She voices her thoughts, "Oh Frederick, still as serious as ever."

These are Frederick's official replies to Morgan regarding his appeals to release Sierra from work on time. Despite his professional replies that Ylisse needs their tactician and their best efforts to release her on time, Sierra still blames herself. If only she was faster and smarter. If only she could multiply herself and delegate tasks accordingly to achieve maximum efficiency. When Morgan had offered himself as her assistant, she denied immediately. She wants him to be free and choose a place of his dreams, not restrained to the shackles of living his mother's shadow. Thankfully, he respects her wishes and helps out in his own way. As she tidies up the letters, a note drops out.

Reward No.14  - I'll keep writing appeals to make sure King Chrom doesn't overwork you, Mother!  -Morgan'

 

* * *

A medical kit oddly lays on the 'WELCOME' door mat. Confusion colours her face. Sierra crouches down and reads the note on the cross.

'Reward No.15  - I dunno how I survived for 20 over years without you when those 6 months felt so empty without you. I will always be here to say welcome back. I love you and you make me feel whole again. Henry'

Hot tears stream down her cheeks and drenched the note. Her knees give up and she falls to the ground. Guilt overwhelms her, for leaving her husband and son behind. Her tour around the house has only been a few hours and yet she missed them so greatly. How would she be able to endure months without breaking down?

Biting down her mouth, she wipes her tears. No, the last thing that they would have want is for her to cry tears of sadness. Moreover, the search is not completed yet.

Sierra glances around the shoe racks. Their shoes are not there, so they must be... 

The tactician sniffs, catching a whiff of strawberries. She dashes and open the door, her deductions turn true. She musters her voice through her chokes as relief and happiness warms her cheeks,"You guys..."

There they are, standing with goofy grins and a strawberry cake in their hands. Around their necks, there is a party banner with the bold letters ' H, B and D ', marking the final note. Naturally, Henry had to include candles in it. His everlasting love for flames will never extinguish, just like his love for his dearest family.

Their words overlap, equally gleeful, "Reward No. 16, us! Happy birthday, Sierra/Mother!"

 


End file.
